halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
2572 The Outlaws
The Outlaws are a major insurrectionist group that surfaced after the Created-Conflict. They have had major success in succeeding some Outer Colony worlds. History After the Created-Conflict, many Outer Colony worlds had major distaste towards the UNSC after their poor conduct in the war. They not only wanted to be more free but have more security than the UNSC would ever give them. Formed in 2562, the Outlaws initially had much trouble finding mass support in the Outer Colonies, until a new leader came into view. Not many know who this man is, but he only goes by the name Infernum. After he got involved, major Outlaw demonstrations were held on many Outer Colony planets, and after two years 5 planets succeeded to the Outlaws and their rule, a major loss for the UNSC, and a major show of force for the Outlaws, however the recently re-militarized CMA, has slowed the Outlaw's gain on Outer Colony worlds. The capture of Spartan Alissa A381 During 2568, Spartan Alissa A381, was sent to investigate Outlaw activity on the world Draco III. Soon after investigating, Outlaw assassins were able to defeat and capture the Spartan and bring her to a secret off-shore facility, that the UNSC has no information about as of 2572. She is thought to still be held there, being interrogated for information on the UNSC and their plans. Military Branches Outlaw Guard The Outlaw Guard is responsible for the security of all Outlaw leadership. They are highly trained in all forms of combat, some say many are defectors from the UNSC military. They usually use older combat suits and weaponry from past conflicts, their primary weapon is the MA5B Assault Rifle, an outdated, but reliable weapon. Outlaw Assassins Outlaw Assassins are highly trained special forces that serve The Outlaws. They are specialized in covert assassination operations against enemy targets that are of CMA or UNSC origin. They are accredited with the capture of Spartan A381 by the use of lethal force. Outlaw Freedom Fighters The OFF are the main military force of the Outlaws. Trained from old defected UNSC military personnel, they are highly skilled and a force to be reckoned with. OFF are usually the ones to conduct coordinated bombings, assaults, and insurgent operations against the UNSC and CMA. Their most well know act, was the Napalm bombing of UNSC Firebase Lucifer, in which the OFF infiltrated the base and let off a Napalm bomb burning the UNSC personnel inside the base, whilst raising the OFF flag. Outlaw Scavengers Outlaw Scavengers or more commonly known as "Scavs", are responsible with obtaining UNSC and CMA tech. They rarely see combat due to the nature of their mission being more stealth oriented. Scavs are trained by an old ONI officer who defected before the Created-Conflict. The most notable Scav operation, was when OL Scavs stole an AI from the ship ''UNSC Heart Felt Retribution ''in which Scavs posed as UNSC maintenance personnel, and stole AI 19537, Lithic. Lithic was later re-purposed for Outlaw use. Category:2572